untitled
by Lalita1
Summary: Randy and her best friend move to L.A. to get away from everything and they meet up with Dom, and the others. please read and review. *i replaced chapter 2!*
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
"I can't believe you're going to do this to me. I thought that you loved me, David. I guess I was wrong." I couldn't believe this idiot. I took my right hand back and slapped him. "Pack your stuff and get the hell out. Go live with one of you're sluts or something. Just get the hell out."  
  
"Come, on, babe. Don't do this. You know that you don't mean it." He tried wrapping his arms around me, but I pushed him away.   
  
"The hell I don't. I want you out, out of my house, and out of my life. Just take your stuff and leave. I don't want to see you anywhere near here again." I blinked back the tears, that were trying to fall. "I loved you, put a roof over your head, and this is how you repay me? By fucking, Alisha, one of my best friend? God, I should have listened to my family. They were right about you. You're just some fuck that's looking for a good time. Well, you aren't going to get it anymore. You better be out of this house by the time I get back." I needed to get out of here. I needed to go somewhere, anywhere. I turned around and walked out to my car. I drove around for what seemed like forever, finally pulling up in front of Katie's house. I took my key out of the ignition and walked up the steps and opened her door.  
  
"Katie, you home?"   
  
"Yeah, I heard what happened to you and David. Sorry." She pulled me into a hug. "You should come to L.A. with me. I'm leaving tomorrow morning, 5am if you wanna go. I already got this house bought down there and everything. Two bedrooms." I smiled. "I knew that you want to come with anyway. You always said that you wanted to get out of the shit hole. Now's your chance." My grin got bigger.   
  
"Yeah, sure. I got nothing holding me back anymore. I better get home and pack then, huh? Well, I'll see you later. Bye" I waved my hand and left. When I got home, David was gone, and I was there by myself. I pulled my long blood red hair into a ponytail and started to pack. It was gonna be so much fun. The next day I pulled up to Katie's house and got out. "Mornin' Katie! You ready?" She nodded and walked to her 2000 for explorer and I got in my 1967 Pontiac GTO and we headed out.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&**&*  
  
We pulled up to our new place and looked around. "Katie, I hate to tell you, but this isn't what I expected. I mean, I wasn't expecting some house or anything, but damn, bitch, this needs a lot of work done on her. Couldn't you have picked something else out?" She glared at me.  
  
"Shut up, Randy, this is the best I could do. `Sides, you can fix it up easy. No problem." When we were talking we didn't notice our neighbours walk up. "You know that you coulda stayed up there."  
  
"Excuse me," I looked at the person with the deep voice. He had a built body, and a bald head. "But you look like you could use some help carrying your boxes in." I looked behind me.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we could. What do you think, Katie?" She just nodded. "Yeah, okay. I'm Randy and this is Katie." I stuck out my left hand with the dragon tatoo going around it nad he shook it.  
  
"Dom, this is my girl Letty, my sister Mia, and my friends, Vince, Brian, Leon, and Jesse." Dom and his friends started taking out the boxes and bringing then inside the house. When we were done me and the guys went inside to have some drinks and the girls stayed outside.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about, bitch." Then I heard a fist connect with a jaw. We ran outside.  
  
"Katie! What the fuck are you doing?" Dom lifted Letty off Katie, and I stood above Katie, blocking the sun from blinding her. "Jesus, we ain't even here for 24 hours, and you're already fighting. I thought that was my job?" I pulled her up.   
  
"She started it."  
  
"I don't give a damn who the fuck started it. You should've not provoked her." My anger was rising and she could tell.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't say that to me. Say it to Letty."   
  
Katie turned to Letty, "Sorry." She turned back to me. "Happy now?" She walked into the house.  
  
We all stood there looking at the door and I rocked back and forth on my feet while looking at the ground. "It wasn't really her fault. Letty's been known to lose the temper and hit somebody. Katie wasn't the first and she won't be the last." Dom tried to reason.  
  
"Thanks, Dom."   
  
"Yeah, well, it's true." I was still looking at the ground.  
  
"It's not her fault, Dom. Katie, most likely said something to her, and well, ya know." We heard something drop inside and an oops.   
  
"Randy? You never really liked that blue and green vase did you?" My face paled. "Oh, shit, that's that vase Nick gave you before he left, wasn't it? I am so sorry. You have no idea. I go out and by you a new one. I promise." I shut my eyes, trying to gain control of the tears that were trying to fall. 'Chris.' God, I missed him. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, waiting for me to answer, but I couldn't answer. It was like I lost my voice.  
  
"It's okay, Katie. You didn't mean to do it. Don't worry about it." I called back. I walked into the house and up to my room. I flopped down on the bed. I didn't care if they were all in the bach yard or not. I sat up and started to unpack. I looked the tattoo on my wrist.  
$%$%$%$FLASHBACK$%$%$%$  
  
"No way, Chris. I'm not getting a tattoo. Forget it. No fucking way." I shook my head, blood red hair flowing side to side.   
  
"Come on, Randy. It won't hurt. Do it, for me?" With his dark brown eyes, he gave me a puppy dog look. "Please?"   
  
"Chris, I can't. You gotta be over 18 to get tattoo's and I'm only 14." I tried to reason with him. It wasn't going to work.  
  
"So, you look over 18, lie. C'mon. For me?" He kissed the inside of my palm.  
  
"Okay, for you. But I'm only doing this because I love you." We walked inside and Chris told the dude to put a dragon going around my wrist. Chris held my hand until the buddy was done and kissed me on the cheek as we walked out of the store.  
  
$%$%$%$END OF FLASHBACK$%$%$%$  
  
"Randy?" I opened my eyes. "You okay?" I nodded my head, but I felt like shit. I should have known better than to believe what Chris said. *Yeah, he loved you, loved to see you in pain. You should've listened to your mother when she told you that Chris was no good. You're such and idiot.* "Everybody's worried about you. Especially that Vince dude. Come downstairs. I'm really sorry about that vase, you know that don't you? I would never hurt you on intentionally."   
  
"Yeah, I know. So, I seen you looking at Jesse. You like him, huh?" I teased as she blushed. Laughing, we went downstairs. 


	2. 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
"Do you even have a job set up for you down here?" We were sitting around the kitchen table, eating pizza. "I have enough money to live comfortably for awhile, but we're gonna need jobs."  
  
"Correction, I need a job, you can live off the money your grandfather left you. How much money is that again?"  
  
"More than I'll ever need. And I told you that I need to work, if I don't I'll go nuts. How many times do we gotta go over this, Katie. I know that I brought it up, but still." I felt like hitting something. Every time we talk about money, or bills, or anything, she always brings up the fact that my grandfather left me more than 20 million dollars. It wasn't my fault!  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. I've been thinking that maybe I could get a job as a bartender. What do you think?" I'd pay to see that. But I decided to humor her.  
  
"You could do that, if you want. I don't see why not."  
  
"You think, or are you just pullin my strings?" I lazily smiled. "Randy!" Busted.  
  
"Katie, you should think about something more like being a waitress. Yeah, you could do that." She just shrugged her shoulders. "But in the meantime I have to go out and find a nice color to paint the house. This is going to take awhile. You wanna come with?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"A'ight. See-ya later."I grabbed my keys and walked out. I pulled up to the mall, so I could find what I needed and still do some shopping. I spent most of the day walking around and looking at paint samples, trying to figure out which one would go best. I ended up picking a light blue color, with a dark blue color for the border. Hopefully, Katie would like it. I walked around the rest of the mall, going in and out of stores, always having at least one bag with me when I walked out. When I was done I drove back home.  
  
"Hey, Katie! You home? I found a nice color for the house!"   
  
"We're in the living room watching Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back!" We're? Who else was here. Dom's crew. "Hey! You went shopping to? Bitch. Why didn't you say you were goin shoppin, I woulda came along."  
  
"If you don't come pick out the paint, then you don't go shopping. Easy as that." I put my bags on the floor and sat don't on Vince. "I gotta call Jase and tell him to round up the fuckers and tell them to get over her and paint the damn place."  
  
"Call `em later. Have some fun first." Just as I started to relax, the doorbell rang. "Randy? Can you get that? It's the pizza boy." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Yeah sure I can, why not, I do everything else anyway! Gimme the cash." I opened the door and handed him the money. "Thanks, keep the change."  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%THE NEXT DAY$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
"Randy, get yer ass up before I jump on it!" I rolled away from her. "I'll start to sing... it's been a long hard road without you by my side."  
  
"Alright! I'm up, don't you dare sing that anymore, you'll give it a bad name!" I looked at the clock, 6:45. "What the fuck?! You better have a good reason ta be waking me up at this hour."  
  
"Jesse invited us to go to the beach with them, so c'mon! We leave in an hour." She bounced out of the room. *Why did I want to come here again? Oh yeah, coz there's nothin left for me up there.* I dragged my ass into the shower and when I got out, I went through all my clothes until I found my two piece, leopard swimsuit. I pulled on a baby blue sun dress on over it.   
  
"Are we taking you're car our mine?" I already knew that answer, so there was rally no point in asking, we would take my car. I grabbed my keys and we went over to the Toretto's. We took two cars, my GTO, and Leon's Skyline. Dom, Letty and Vince were with me, and Katie, Jesse, and Mia were with Leon.  
  
"I hate this, I really hate this, Saturday's are the days you spend in bed, not out at the beach." Letty and I grumbled the all the way to the beach. Vince agreed with me, while Dom just told us to shut up. I pulled in beside Leon and we all got out. "Whose idea was this? I swear I'll kill ya!"  
  
"Shut up, rich girl, no body wants ta hear from ya."  
  
"There you go, throwing that in my face again! Jesus Christ, son of that stupid bitch Mary! It wan't my fault that he left me that money!" I wanted to wrap my hands around her neck and squeeze until her eyes popped out.  
  
"I know, sorry." The day ended up very relaxing and I ended up enjoying it. A few time I thought I saw somebody I knew but I never. 


	3. 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Aight, how does this go again?" She asked me for the hundredth time. I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, I swear I'll listen this time!" We were sitting around the next day waiting for Jase and his friends to show up and she wanted to learn how to race.  
  
"Why do you wanna know? It ain't like you can race that piece of shit." She justed huffed. "It's a ford, a piece of shit, and don't bother to ask Jase, he'll say the same thing, only different words. I know you Katie, as soon as it gets too hard you'll quit and I also know that you just want to race to get Dom's attention. Leave him alone, he got a girl, and I don't wanna beat her ass just because you wanna fuck her man. What about Jesse? Don't you wanna be with him?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. I guess you're right, I don't even like Dom like that. I just wanna fuck him to piss Letty off. Ow, what the fuck did ya hit me for?" I hit her again. "Knock it off. It ain't my problem, if she needs anger management. That bitch better leave me alone." I rolled my eyes. I was so sick of this. I swear, every time, she gets into a fight, I have to be there to haul people off her. Just as I was about to smack her again, four race cars pulled up, with P.O.D's 'Alive' blaring for the first car, and they stepped out. I ran down the steps and jumped on him.  
  
"JASE, RAIN, BILLY, JAMES, MICHAEL! I missed you guys so much. You can get to the painting later. Come in and have something to eat. KATIE CALL AND ORDER SOME ITALIAN!" I let go of Jase and pulled them all into hugs. Just as Michael filled my upside down and started shaking me, Vince and his friends pulled up. "Put me down. I swear Michael, id you don't put me down, I'll sic Billy on ya." The sentence was broken up because of what Michael was doing. I noticed Leon walking up to his door. "Leon! Help me, please help me!" I put my hands on the ground. Vince strolled over to us, bent down, grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me away from him. Setting me down, he laughed. "Don't laugh at me! Michael, you aren't getting any food."   
  
"Ah, c'mon, Randy! We're leaving town to go back to Europe tomorrow." I looked up at him. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that, sorry Jase. Oops, my bad." Me head snapped toward Jase. I was beyond pissed. I stomped up to him, and punched him in the stomach.  
  
"You said that you would never go back there. Not without all of us. I can't want to go back there, and you know that Michelle won't. You know what, forget about it. I'll paint the damn place myself. Get the fuck away from me." I turned and ran up to my room. How could they think about this? Going back to Europe? To much painful memories over there. I met Chris over there and he stayed there after we broke up, if that what you wanna call it when the one who gets dumped doesn't know about it. I could still hear the voices outside.  
  
"Damn it, Jase! Why do you gotta be such a dick, huh? Are you going back to race? You and me both know that the only reason the J & R Crew was feared over there, was because of Randy! She was the only real racer there. I want you off my property now!" Katie screamed. Any second now she would hit him. SLAP! I smiled, that's my girl! I didn't hear the cars pull out as I laid down on the bed. I hugged my pillow to my chest and fell asleep.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%FLASHBACK$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
"Baby, c'mon! Just this one time. You love me, don't you?" He had my head between his hands. I nodded my head. "Then do this for me. I know that you wanna wait until you're married, but honey, we've been together for three years now. We're gonna get married anyway." He kissed me. It started off sweet, but it turned into more.   
  
I pulled away from him. "Don't, Chris. I don't want to, plus I'm not ready. I love you but I can't." I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist.  
  
"Don't walk away from me." I pulled my arm away and kept walking. He dragged me back to him by my hair. "I said don't walk away from me."  
  
"Let me go. Please let go. You're hurting me." I screamed though my tears as he threw me on my bed. That night I cried myself to sleep.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$END OF FLASH BACK$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
"Randy, honey, are you okay? He should know better than that." Katie was there with everybody behind her. I looked around with tears in my eyes. "What happened?" My body shook uncontrollably as Katie took me into a hug.  
  
"I had a dream that Chris was raping me again. It was so horrible." I clung to her. I looked up at Vince, and saw that he was enraged.  
  
"How could somebody do that to you? Doesn't e know how special you are." I stared at Jesse.   
  
"So, what's this I hear about you racing?" I smiled and clung even more to Katie.   
  
"Randy, baby, you're my best friend and I love you, but if you don't let me go, I'm going to hurt you." I laughed and pushed her away as I wiped the tears off my face.  
  
"Yeah, I was a racer, not anymore. And I don't wanna talk about it, so don't ask again." I rolled over towards the wall and away from them. "Besides, Katie, don't you have a job to look for." I closed my eyes, and images of Chris came into my mind. "Get the fuck outta my room!"  
  
I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I took off all my clothes and climbed in. I loved the feeling of water running down my body, in between my breasts. When I was done I climbed out and put on my black leather pants, and my red torn tank top. I took my blood red hair and put it up in a messy ponytail. I found my red ankle boots and put then on. I was gonna go out and enjoy myself tonight, by myself of course, since Katie was spending the night with Jesse. When I walked downstairs I seen Katie and the neighbours down there.  
  
"I'm going out. Anybody that wants ta go with, get ready, I'm leaving this house in 30! If ye girls want you can go choose clothes rom my closet." Letty and Mia scattered up the stairs into my room. I sat down next to Vince. "You know Vince, if you keep your mouth open any longer, you'll catch flies." I smiled sweetly.  
  
"Go out with me tomorrow." Was all he said and I nodded my head. How could I disagree with that. "Tomorrow, at 10, we're going to Cha Cha Cha." I nodded again. The girls came down the stairs.   
  
"Let's go already! Jesus!" They pulled me up and we left. 


End file.
